violetta22fandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Trudna decyzja, piosenki (odcinek 213)
Trudna decyzja, piosenki to 53 odcinek trzeciego sezonu serialu Violetta. Opis German próbuje przyznać się Leonowi do wysłania mu maila. Leon zauważa kogoś za krzakami i idzie sprawdzić, kto to, ale nie znajduje nikogo (Violetta zdążyła uciec). Leon prosi Germana, by nie wtrącał się w problem jego i Violetty, który sami muszą rozwiązać. Gery przychodzi i idzie z Leonem, i wtedy Violetta wychodzi z ukrycia. Matylda próbuje pocałować Maxiego, ale on ją powstrzymuje. Matylda mówi Maxiemu, że on nie może zaprzeczyć temu, że coś do niej czuje, i że on musi się w końcu pogodzić z tym, że nie jest już z Naty. Maxi mówi Matyldzie, że musi najpierw podjąć jakąś decyzję. Camila zgadza się zagrać w teledysku. Broduey prosi Camilę, by nie mówiła o tym nikomu, aż do rozmowy z reżyserem. Jade mówi Priscilli, że German cały czas myśli o Angie. Priscilla każe Jade nie wtrącać się w życia jej i Germana. Violetta ma pretensje do ojca, że on chciał porozmawiać z Leonem, a obiecał jej, że nic z jej sprawą nie zrobi. German tłumaczy córce, że nie chce patrzeć, jak ona cierpi. Violetta mówi ojcu, że jeśli on chce jej szczęścia, to ma więcej nie rozmawiać z Leonem. Leon, Maxi, Federico i Andres mają pretensje do Broduey'a, że on zaprosił Camilę do ich teledysku bez skonsultowania tego z nimi, i mówią mu, że Camila nie zagra w teledysku. Awanturę przerywa Pablo, który mówi Broduey'owi, że on musi skonsultować podjętą decyzję z chłopakami, i zgadza się z nim, by Camila zagrała w teledysku. Camila mówi Francesce i Naty, że Broduey zaproponował jej udział w teledysku. Naty mówi Camili, że też chce zagrać w teledysku. Camila namawia Naty, by również wystąpiła. Wieczorem, wracając do domu po wspólnie spędzonym dniu, Violetta i German zastają Priscillę z walizkami. Priscilla mówi Germanowi, że ona i Ludmiła wyprowadzają się. Mówi mu, iż czuje, że on pracuje w Studiu, bo chce być blisko Angie, ponieważ obronił ją, gdy Jade chciała ją zwolnić. Priscilla mówi także Germanowi, iż uświadomiła sobie, że on nigdy na nią nie spojrzy tak, jak na Angie. German przekonuje Priscillę, by została, mówiąc jej, że ona poczuje się gorzej, jeśli odejdzie. Violetta mówi Ludmile, że będzie za nią bardzo tęsknić i że pomimo ich ciągłych kłótni, ta druga woli zostać. Ludmiła mówi Violetcie, że odejdzie dla jej dobra. Priscilla przerywa rozmowę, mówiąc córce, że nie wyprowadzają się. Nazajutrz, podczas śniadania, Priscilla zauważa w rękach Violetty jej pamiętnik i pyta się jej, gdzie go znalazła, ale Ludmiła przerywa rozmowę. Federico mówi Violetcie, że Ludmiła coś przed nim ukrywa. Wiedząc o kłamstwie Ludmiły, Violetta wmawia Federico, że o niczym nie wie. Andres i Broduey zauważają jakąś chemię między Maxim i Matyldą. Maxi mówi, że gdyby nie był zakochany w Naty, to byłaby jakaś chemia. Andres radzi Maxiemu, żeby odzyskał Naty, skoro jest w niej zakochany. Camila i Naty przychodzą na spotkanie Pabla i chłopaków z reżyserem, Ezequielem, i zgłaszają się do teledysku. Ezequiel jest bardzo zapatrzony w Camilę i przyjmuje ją i Naty do teledysku. Po spotkaniu, Leon mówi Pablo, że zastanawiał się nad tym, że odszedł ze Studia nie tylko dla zespołu, i że obaj się pomylili co do odejścia, bo mogli więcej pomyśleć o Studiu, a mniej o sobie. Przypomina też byłemu nauczycielowi, jak doradzał mu robić muzykę i motocross, kiedy był między nimi rozdarty. Violetta prosi Angie, by nie przychodziła do jej domu, bo z powodu tej drugiej Priscilla pokłóciła się z jej tatą i chciała się wyprowadzić. Francesca mówi Camili, że coś się jej nie podoba w Priscilli, bo ona źle oceniała Naty i okropnie traktowała Ludmiłę. Diego przychodzi w środku rozmowy i Francesca mówi mu, że Priscilla jest jakaś dziwna. Diego zgadza się z Francescą, bo od bardzo dawna zna Priscillę. Podczas przygotowań do nagrania teledysku na stronę internetową, niespodziewanie przychodzą Leon i Pablo, którzy mówią wszystkim, że będą im dziś towarzyszyć. Przy akompaniamencie Angie, Pabla i Beto na instrumentach, Violetta, Leon, Diego, Francesca, Camila, Maxi, Naty, Federico, Andres i Broduey śpiewają "Friends till the end", a Gery ich nagrywa. Po nagraniu, Maxi widzi, jak Naty wychodzi, rozmawiając przez telefon, i, za radą Andresa, idzie za nią, by porozmawiać z nią. Violetta dziękuje Leonowi, że był on z nimi wszystkimi. Gery przerywa rozmowę, mówiąc Leonowi, że mogłaby pójść z nim do domu. Gregorio mówi Angie, że strona internetowa to nie jest sposób na ocalenie Studia i trzeba urządzić przedstawienie. Angie tłumaczy Gregorio, że nie mają pieniędzy, i ma pretensje do niego, że on jest przeciwko i szkodzi Studiu. Po podsłuchiwaniu awantury, Jade mówi Gregorio, że sfinansuje przedstawienie. Naty spotyka się z Felipe w parku i próbuje z nim o czymś porozmawiać, ale on ją całuje, co fotografuje ukrywający się fotograf. Maxi przychodzi i widzi, jak Naty i Felipe się całują. Gdy Diego i Francesca rozmawiają o Priscilli, obok nich przechodzą Ludmiła i Priscilla, które kłócą się o sprawę ze zwrotem pamiętnika Violetty. Priscilla każe córce słuchać jej, jeśli chce kogoś skrzywdzić. Angie mówi Germanowi, że nie chce sprawić mu problemów z Priscillą i że jutro wyjedzie do Europy, jeśli on jej powie, że chce, by odeszła. Alex znajduje Violettę grającą z gniewem na pianinie. Violetta mówi Alex'owi, że jest uwolniona, bo ma dosyć tego, że Leon nie chce jej wybaczyć. Alex radzi Violetcie, by zostawiła przeszłość. Violetta zgadza się i mówi, że będzie czekać na miłość swojego życia, która jest blisko. Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Odcinki